Daniella Karagach
| died= | hometown= Brooklyn, New York | partner= }} Daniella Brittany Karagach is a professional dancer in Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Karagach was born in Brooklyn, New York, to immigrant parents from Moldova. Her mother, Regina Yvette Karagach (1971–) and father, Mark Karagach (1966–) divorced a year after her birth. She was raised by a single mother for most of her childhood. Her family now includes a stepsister, Ariana Zurinam, and stepfather, Arie Zurinam. Daniella grew up in Forest Hills and Bath Beach neighborhoods of New York, but later moved to South Beach in Staten Island. She began to study ballet at the age of three. When she was seven, Daniella started taking Latin dance classes. At age eleven, she began to study standard ballroom dancesport, forming a partnership with Leonid Juashkovsky. Despite an ADHD diagnosis, she excelled in school. She attended Franklin D. Roosevelt High School and later, The City University of New York, at the Staten Island College Campus (2010), majoring in childhood education. Career Karagach dances with Pasha Pashkov. Pasha and Daniella started dancing together in January 2009. Together, they are seven-time United States 10-Dance Champions and Latin Champions. Daniella is the youngest US competitor to ever hold this title. Daniella and Pasha were selected to represent the US at the 2009 World Games in Taiwan. They made the semifinal in the world championship, taking place in Spain. Pasha and Daniella held on to their 10 dance US championship in both, the NDCA and USA Dance Nationals in 2010 and 2011. They represented the US at the 10 Dance World Championship in Austria, the Ballroom World Championship in Germany in November 2010 and the World Cup in Korea. In 2011, they represented the United States at the World 10 Dance Cup in Szombathely, Hungary (June 2011), World Latin Championship in Singapore (September 2011), World Ballroom Championship in Moscow, Russia (Oct. 2011), as well as the Ten Dance World Championship in Shanghai, China (November 2011). In October 2011, they won the UK Open Ten Dance Championship, which took place in London. In 2012 they became the US dance national Latin champions. In 2012, they made the semifinal of the prestigious Blackpool Dance Festival. Pasha and Daniella are the first US couple in forty years to represent the US in all four styles at the world championships (Latin, Ballroom, Ten dance, and Show dance). They were featured in the touring shows Dancing Pros (2014) and Dance Legends (2015). In 2017, after turning professional in the Latin Dancesport division, Karagach and Pashkov won the Blackpool (British Open) Rising Star Professional championship, as well as the UK Open Rising Star Professional championship. In 2018, they won the United States Latin American Showdance Championship. They appeared on NBC's 2nd season of World of Dance (2018). Personal Life She is married to her dance partner Pasha Pashkov. The couple married 18 July 2014 after four years of dating. Season 28 Daniella joined the show in Season 28 but did not have a partner. She and Keo acted as the troupe, dancing in bumpers and group numbers. Daniella-Season28Promo.jpg Daniella-S28Promo-Closeup.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 kate pasha daniella instagram 9 17.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 daniella karamo instagram 9 17.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sean lindsay 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sean lindsay daniella brandon twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 women twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sean lindsay keo brandon instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 hannah daniella keo alan instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 hannah daniella instagram 10 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 daniella instagram 10 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 emma witney jenna lindsay daniella instagram 10 11.jpg Dwts 28 week 5 lauren daniella samba.jpg Dwts 28 week 5 kel witney jazz 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 5 daniella 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 5 daniella inaba bruno len.jpg Dwts 28 week 5 daniella inaba len instagram 10 15.jpg Dwts 28 week 5 pros.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 open 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 open 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 open 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 open 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 open 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 open 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 open 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 open women.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 daniella keo instagram 10 23.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 ally instagram 10 27.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 keo daniella instagram 10 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 daniella brandon sasha twitter 10 29.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 daniella twitter 10 29.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 peta daniella instagram 10 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 daniella pasha twitter 10 31.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 daniella pasha twitter 10 31 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 daniella peta karamo twitter 10 31.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 lauren daniella peta instagram 11 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 keo daniella foxtrot instagram 11 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 jenna sean instagram 11 8.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 jenna sean instagram 11 8 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 sasha ally instagram 11 8.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 sasha ally instagram 11 8 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 sasha ally instagram 11 8 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 pasha kate instagram 11 4 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 daniella kate pasha instagram 11 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 open 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 open 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 ally sasha samba 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 ally sasha samba 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 lauren gleb quickstep 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 gleb lauren instagram 11 12.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 gleb lauren instagram 11 12 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 ally sasha jazz 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 ally sasha jazz 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 ally sasha jazz 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 ally sasha jazz 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 sasha ally instagram 11 12 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 daniella pasha instagram 11 12.jpg Dwts 28 week 10 ally sasha instagram 11 17 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 10 daniella jenna lindsay brandon.jpg Dancingabc 70369361 2456012794687528 4611836754750591338 n.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 kel witney jazz 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 kel witney jazz 10.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 kel witney jazz instagram 11 26.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 kel witney jazz instagram 11 26 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 kel witney jazz twitter 11 25.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 np 21.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 np 22.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 np 23.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 daniella pasha twitter 11 25.jpg Performances Disney Night Frozen II Performance - Dancing with the Stars Other Pics Dwts live 2020 richmond women.jpg Dwts live 2020 richmond ally.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals